User talk:HiQu
Welcome to HiQu's talk page! Archive talk: [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15] You can leave your messages below! Welcome! Welcome, HiQu, I am Spartan G-23, the founder of this wiki. If you have any questions feel free to ask at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 02:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, your pages about the Raclank: Fusion game is really good. --Henrikv4 17:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) prolly As the title says, it probably should. The problem is that I'm not the greatest at wikia coding in terms of skins. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:57, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Skin on the R&C wiki You should have left me a message here! You need to go to your preferences (if your an admin) - go to the "skins" tab, and scroll down to the admin settings then change them and save. I got that from Sannse, so if it's not what you were looking for, then I'm afraid I can't help. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 09:06, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man:D--Henrikv4 14:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Today I'm updating it today, it has been a while since I was online, busy with school and stuff:S And I would be glad if you fixed my image:D--Henrikv4 14:42, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Categorization I would be glad if you helped me out with that too.--Henrikv4 14:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Newrence Just wondered; do Dr. Newrence overload? Regards Henrikv4. Re Not sure. Perhaps its temporary so try again at your next convenience. If it still fails I'll try and fix it. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:29, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I know, I just haven't had any spare time lately so I can't fix it yet. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:40, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Ok --Henrikv4 16:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ok --Henrikv4 11:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Wikia Rules Reply Ok, I understand :) --Henrikv4 11:12, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Henrikv4 11:31, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Pages back Hi, just to let you know the lost pages are back. It was my mistake, I forgot that I had to use underscores in the name! Anyway, fixed now :) -- sannse (talk) 08:14, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Games HiQu, I have a special for you is new game in Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction Wiki, Is Ratchet and Clank: Fusion aka Raclank and Angela: Fusion. 24 November 2008 (UTC) Idea Is this site gets/has a large enough community you could have a competition where people write short fanon R&C stories and then they are voted on. Just an idea. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 16:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Question! I would really like it if you could do me a small favor.... you know the Add Images button.... Well, some pictures that I no longer want on there, I can't get rid of.... :'( Please fix this if at all possible. DiehardR&Cfan 03:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks! I'll ask Spartan G-23 DiehardR&Cfan 21:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Property? Do I have to have property on my Ratchet & Jak articles? I don't mind anyone editing them. And I updated your article of Raclank. In fact I want others to edit it so it gets bigger. Also, do you think this wiki could be friends with jak fanfiction? I'm not an admin there, but I edit, so what do you think?--Technobliterator 15:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Years and Birthday of being a member of the wiki! First, Happy New Year. Second, I hope you have a good birthday of since joining this wiki.-- 03:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Re: Rollback Done, thanks for the help. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Simple question What kind of program did you use for the cover of Raclank: Fusion and how did you doTheGhostofAlisterAzimuth (talk) 15:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Property confusion I have created some pages that I said are part of Raclank: Fusion, but this page is your property. Should I change them? ''Plasmo'' \surd (t@lk) 12:20, June 1, 2015 (UTC)